


校服play

by 57Percent



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57Percent/pseuds/57Percent





	校服play

“忽而今夏。”朱一龙突然说。  
“怎么了？”白宇凑过去看朱一龙的手机屏，看到是他跟卜老师剧照。  
“没什么，就还挺好看的。”  
因为朱一龙的语焉不详，这个话题就这么一带而过，白宇也没放在心上。  
大概一个月后，忙于通告活动的两人终于有时间碰头，当然是要来一发的。  
白宇隐隐有些兴奋地刷开房间门，朱一龙不算是个特别有情调的男人，有些方面还有些木讷，但是上次见面把他压在门板上亲吻还是一瞬间让他腿软。  
随着嘀嘀嘀的声音推开门，只见朱一龙稳稳地坐在沙发上，从膳魔师的保温杯里倒出水，悠悠地喝着。  
“嗯？”白宇黑人问号脸，走近朱一龙，难道这次是温情路线，或者是养生路线，他会不会给我倒杯参茶说，老白，咱们最近都挺累的，就不走肾了，走走心吧。再再再再或者，是我没有吸引力了么？我腿这么长，腰这么软，我这么可爱，别废话，上我啊！  
正在白宇天马行空胡思乱想的时候，朱一龙转头看了他一眼，拍了拍身边的位置。  
“愣着干什么，过来坐啊。”  
做？坐？到底是哪个？你能不能说清楚一点。白宇在心里嘀咕。  
岔开腿，大大咧咧地呈一个大字形一下就坐下，搂着朱一龙的肩膀。  
“龙哥，喝什么呢？”  
“参茶，你尝尝？”  
白宇心想完了，今天要脱离肉体，进行灵魂上的水乳交融了。  
朱一龙看着白宇一脸失望的样子，就收回了自己的杯子，把肩上的手臂拿下去，从身后拿出一个袋子。  
“托人给你买的衣服，你试试。”  
白宇拆开袋子，发现是一套校服，而且很眼熟，整体是蓝的，上衣前胸和裤子侧条是白色的，这不是我演忽而今夏穿的春秋校服么？  
不知道朱一龙搞什么鬼，白宇还是脱掉毛衣和裤子，里面穿了t恤和秋裤，直接套上校服。  
昨晚刚刮了胡子，最近还是短碎发，换上校服跟拍忽而今夏的时候也没什么两样，白宇走到朱一龙面前转了两圈，给他360度展示。  
朱一龙把人拽到身旁，慢慢地在他耳边说道：“里面···什么都不穿好不好？”  
白宇心里呦呵一声，原来在这等着我呢，没办法，聚少离多，怎么也要宠着点龙哥是不是。当面脱有点不好意思，冲进卧室锁上门才开始换衣服。  
里面光着，能够清晰地感受到校服里网层和肌肤的摩擦，有点凉，有点痒，伸向门的手竟然有些胆怯，一咬牙，还是推门出去了。  
从外表上是看不出来什么，毕竟都是领子拉到最上面，但是透过白宇发红的脸蛋，朱一龙知道他里面现在是空档。  
白宇一走起路来就有些后悔了，不说上衣时不时会磨到胸前凸起，下面跟布料之间的摩擦才是要命，毕竟柔软度是比不过内裤的。感觉全身的敏感点都饱受折磨，他在心里暗骂：自己怎么会一开始觉得这是个温情局呢，朱一龙就是头狼，他龙哥，绝了，会玩。  
离着朱一龙有一拳距离坐下，敌不动我不动。  
朱一龙又变出一张纸，“背这个。”  
白宇拿过来看了一下，是朱自清的背影节选片段。搞不懂朱一龙上床前戏还这么多，加戏么？  
清了清嗓子读道：“我看见他戴着黑布小帽，穿着黑布大马褂，深青布棉袍，蹒跚地走到铁道边，慢慢探身下去，尚不大难。可是他穿过铁道，要爬上那边月台，就不容易了。他用两手攀着上面，两脚再向上缩；他肥胖的身子向左微倾，显出努力的样子。这时我看见他的背影，我的泪很快地流下来了···”  
完整地读了一遍，朱一龙只是坐在他身边听，难道真的是要考验我作为演员的素养么？  
白宇试探性的叫了一声：“朱老师？”  
他看到朱一龙的眼神变了，但是依旧没有动作，嘴里吐出两个字：“继续。”  
白宇只好又从头开始读。  
一只手从上衣下摆的松紧带伸入，白宇心想：来了。  
不过那手只是稍微摩挲了一下肩胛骨，沿着脊柱滑到后腰，然后就拿出去了。  
“怎么穿这么少？校服里也不加件衣服。”  
白宇心里小声bb：不是你让我不穿的么，人面兽心，装模作样@￥#￥%%￥##@%…………%  
“咳，我这不年轻么？火气旺，家里空调好，少穿点没事。”  
“也是，这样也方便。”  
“方··便什么····”白宇迟疑了一下，难道是方便脱？  
白宇感觉自己现在就是一步步按照朱一龙的想法走，有点被动还有点慌，就想扳回局面。  
“朱老师，我不仅上面没穿，下面也···”他特意靠近朱一龙的耳边，说“下”的时候特意吐气重了一些，他看到朱一龙稍微瑟缩了一下。  
“白宇同学，注意一下你的言行，继续背。”  
白宇吃了个憋，只好专注于手里的纸。  
文章很出名，小的时候好像也背过，认真读了几遍，感觉就可以了，抬头看了看表也就过了五分钟，白宇心里有些得意洋洋，演员的基本功不是白来的。  
“好了。”白宇放下纸，看向朱一龙。  
朱一龙伸手示意他开始。  
“我说道：“爸爸，你走吧。”他望车外看了看说：“我买几个橘子去。你就在此地，不要走动。”我看那边月台的栅栏外有几个卖东西的等···嗯··着顾客。”白宇咬牙切齿的说完这句话，刚才朱一龙突然就把手伸进他的裤子，中指直接就探入后穴浅浅的抽插。手指的温度终究比不上那处热，异物的贸然入侵也让他一时没有适应。  
“你，干什么呢？”白宇恶狠狠地瞪了朱一龙一眼。  
“文章里没有这一句吧？别愣神，继续背。”朱一龙满脸平静，仿佛放在白宇身后的手不是他的一样。  
在白宇答应他龙哥真空穿校服的时候他就输了，一切都是自己的自作自受罢了。  
“走到那边月台，须穿过铁道，须跳下去又爬上去。父亲··嗯··是一个胖子，走过去自然要费事些。我本来要去的，他不··啊·肯，只好让他去。”在这期间，朱一龙抽出手，挤了些润滑，又重新开拓，已经进去了两个指节，咕咕的水声和着白宇背诵的声音，让白宇羞耻的要命，涨红了脸。  
“我看见他戴着黑布小帽，穿着黑布大马褂，深青布棉袍，蹒跚地走到铁道边，慢慢探身下去，尚不大难。可···啊···”白宇感觉到又加入了一根手指，并且在转圈摸索间，划过他的敏感点，全身一激灵。  
深吸了一口气，接着背道：“是他穿过铁道，要爬上那边月台，就不容易了。他用两手攀着上面，两脚再向上缩；他··嗯··哈···”朱一龙找到了他的敏感点也得了趣，开始一遍遍压过那个位置，连续的刺激让白宇几乎坐不住，软了身子，倾斜着靠在朱一龙怀里。  
“肥胖的身子··向左微倾，显出··努力的··样子。”白宇一边喘着，一边颤抖着背下去。  
身体里的手指还在作乱，从一开始在体内旋转着碾压，变成模仿性器般抽插，也不知是腺体分泌的液体还是润滑剂，粘腻地流了朱一龙一手，有些沿着股缝直接就滑下，露在外面的臀部带上水光，刺激着两人的神经。  
“这时··我看见他的背影，我的泪··很快地流··嗯··下来了。我··赶紧拭干·啊··了泪。怕他看见，也怕别人看见。哈··哈··”白宇觉得自己快要到极限，宽松的裤子前部已经顶出一个小包，前端流出的液体已经濡湿出了一块圆形的印记。  
“行了，进来吧。”白宇不想再忍耐，直接发出了邀请。  
“嗯？你说什么？”朱一龙的深色西服裤也早已突出明显的轮廓，不过他比较能坚持，好吃的东西，通过忍耐，会变得美味无数倍。  
“求你了，我背不下去了，你教教我吧，朱老师。”白宇脱离了他的怀抱，直接侧倒在沙发上。  
朱一龙把他翻过去，让他跪趴在沙发上，只有臀部翘起，没有把白宇的裤子完全褪下，直接卡在臀部中间，露出穴口。裤子的松紧带将白宇浑圆的屁股截成了两半，被勒的肉鼓鼓的。早就已经开发好的后穴，小口失去了手指，接触到空气，有些焦急地翕动，朱一龙也不再客气，一下就挺身进去。  
一开始就是狂风暴雨般地挺进，白宇只觉得太爽了，只能张着嘴呻吟，也顾不上唾液从嘴角流出。  
朱一龙正在努力耕耘，突然感受到白宇后穴一阵紧，箍着他的性器蠕动，身下人的腰也迅速塌下去了。手向下伸去，隔着白宇的裤子就摸到一大片湿润。  
“量这么大，这么浓？你闻闻这味。”  
白宇还在劲儿里面回味，一时脑子还不清醒，只能哼哼唧唧以示回答。不满地收缩了一下穴口，提醒朱一龙不要停。  
朱一龙被他这撒娇逗笑了，双手握住他的髋部，把他的臀部提起来，紧贴着自己的下体，又开始新一轮的冲刺。  
快速地摩擦让后穴发红，噗嗤噗嗤，从交界处挤出白沫。  
白宇有些受不住，手臂后伸想要推开朱一龙，因为无力反而像是邀请，朱一龙顺势拉住他的手，摸向两人结合的位置。白宇触到那地方的粘腻，还有插入洞口不断摩擦的炙热的阴茎，被烫到般想要收回手，却被紧紧地拉住。  
朱一龙俯身将他的身体转过来，白宇的腿也自然地绕过朱一龙的头部，整个人变成了仰躺的姿势，阴茎也因此在体内旋转了一圈。  
“啊···啊···”这一番动作下来搞得 白宇酸爽不已，后穴早已被撞击得有些麻木，但是内里的敏感点被这样转圈的挤压，脊柱过电般一节节从尾椎到达头顶。  
“我，再向外看时，他已抱了朱红的橘子往回走了。过铁道时，他先将橘子散放在地上，自己慢慢爬下，再抱起橘子走。到这边时，我赶紧去搀他。他和我走到车上，将橘子一股脑儿放在我的皮大衣上。于是扑扑衣上的泥土，心里很轻松似的。”  
朱一龙顺着自己的节奏接着白宇刚才背诵的片段，嘴上抑扬顿挫配上因为性事有些沙哑的声音，仿佛在对爱人吐露蜜语。  
“你接着背。”朱一龙说完，就将他们下体分离，一副你不继续背，我就不干了。  
白宇还在欲海沉迷，小穴一下就空了，迷茫的收缩着，挤压出粘液。  
靠着还聪明的小脑瓜，白宇努力将理智拉回，背道：“过一会说：“我走了，到那边来信！”我望着他走出去。他走了几步，回过头看见我，说：“进去吧，里边没人。”等他的背影混入来来往往的人里，再找不着了，我便进来坐下，我的眼泪又来了。”  
背完了，见朱一龙还没什么动静，白宇急的不行，用眼睛瞪他，靠着身体里剩的那点力气，双腿夹住朱一龙的腰，身体向前蹭着移动了一点，正好够让穴口接触到龟头。  
小小的入口，一下下裹着顶端，仿佛讨好的舔舐，神仙也忍不住了，朱一龙双手握住白宇纤细的脚腕，拉到肩膀，让他整个臀部悬空，就着这个姿势直接顶入。  
白宇几乎没有什么着力点，只能靠肩膀和脖颈与沙发接触的那点面积来支撑自己，腰不仅无力，还特别酸痛，可身上的禽兽还在努力耕耘。  
晕晕乎乎的，不受自己控制的发出呻吟，也不知道什么时候结束的，反正醒来的时候早已换上睡衣躺在朱一龙怀里了。


End file.
